Running regression tests against code during development of software, such as software implemented into a product, enables developers to attempt to identify defects in their software in a timely fashion, in order to meet demands related to providing products to market quickly and effectively. A typical regression test provides developers with a “validation of fixes.” That is, the test enables developers to check code, such as code altered or modified, against any and all possible factors that may cause errors in the code and ultimately a software product that contains the code.
Typically, a testing system farms out tests to a target product in a somewhat round robin manner. That is, these systems may run multiple tests against a product in order to identify defects in the product. At times, tests that continuously validate a product may be run over and over against the product, wasting time and resources during the product's development. These and other problems exist with respect to testing code or software products.